Gohan Son and the Chamber of Secrets
by spaceshiprider
Summary: This is my first crossover for the Harry Poter/DBZ series. Rated M for violence (duh) and language.
1. Chapter 1

Son Gohan and the Chamber of Secrets

Chapter 1: The Letter

Today was a week after Gohan's 12th birth day. Nothing out of the normal was happening. That was all about to Change at the Son's kitchen.

"Honey, I have to tell you something." said the mother of two. "What is it?"her son asked. "Well, you're a wizar-"But Chi Chi never finished because an owl flew into the household. Gohan retrieved it along with the note attached to it. "Oh goody, it's here!"chi chi squealed. Gohan read the note.

_Dear Son Gohan,_

_You have been accepted into the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Your term starts on September 1__st__._

_Sincerely,Ginervra Mcgonigal _**(A/N I'm not sure if I spelled that correctly)**

"Mom, what does this mean?". "It means your a wizard!". The demi-saiyin was shocked. "But h-h-how?" he stuttered. "Well, you see, i'm a witch" said the mother. "You see, there is are magical people, and they have to learn, and Hogwarts is a school were you can learn. Now, we have to go to london to get your supplies. Now, come along, we have to drop of goten at bulma's.

_One long ride later..._

They arrived in front of the Leaking Cauldron. As soon as they went in, they were greeted warmly by the bar keeper. "Hi Chi Chi, long time no see" said the barkeeper. "It's so good to see you she replied. Were just going to Diagon Alley to get Gohan's supplies" she replied. They stood in front of a wall. "What are we doing here?"the boy asked. "Just wait" she replied as she tapped the brick wall 3 times with a wand. The wall opened up and he could see multiple shops with people walking in and out. "Welcome to Diagon Alley" she said.

Please R&R


	2. Diagon Alley

Gohan Son and The Chamber of Secrets

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

As the 2 entered Diagon Alley, the mother said, "Okay, let's get your books first." When they arrived, thy saw people lined out of the store. "Shit" chi chi swore. They walked to the store and saw a large family of redheads. "Molly!" she yelled. "Chi! It's been a along time."she replied. "so who's this?"she said pointing to gohan. "That is my son Gohan".

_Over by the redheads..._

"So, who's the blond?" gohan said pointing to lockhart. "He's like a wizard Hercule Satan. Apperantly, we have to get his books. Oh well see you at Hogwarts whoever you are" said a boy with black hair.

_ Back with the parents_

"Bye Molly!" chi chi said. "OK gohan, lets get your wand while I get your robes." They went to Ollivanders were gohan was told to go in. "Ah, gohan. I have been waiting for you. The headmaster told me everything about you including your saiyin heritage and how you are skipping your first year." said a hoarse voice. "I'm Ollivander" he said. He then proceeded to grab a handful of boxes. He told him to wave every wand. Gohan did so but each wand either sestroyed something or exploded in his grasp. "Hmmm, I think I know what you need." the wand maker said. He went in the back and grabbed a box. "try this one, 10 1/2inches with cherry wood with a surprising core". Gohan held it and waved it and golden sparks flew out. "Perfect! Just so you know, the core is the tail hair of your father in his oozaru state" ollivar exclaimed. He paid and left to meet up with his mother. They met at Flourish and Blotts. "ready Gohan?" she asked. "ready"he responded as they flew to capsule corp to pick up goten.


	3. Introductions and the Hogwarts Express

Gohan Son and the Chamber of Secrets

Chapter 3:Introductions, Hogwarts Express

For the next month, Gohan was learning the first and second year material because someone (10 points for whoever figures out who) wanted him to be best of the class. But finally, September 1st came around. Gohan was already packed and had everything stored in capsules. He also had plenty of money (meaning thousands of galleons thanks to Bulma) and picollo gave him a gi, vegeta gave him saiyin armor,lastly, bulma gave him a GR to train in. When gohan and his mother got to Kings Cross, they went past the platform 9 ¾ barrier. They saw a bright red train that said "_Hogwarts Express" _on the side. "Gohan just so you know, the headmaster wanted you to go with the first years even though you are starting late"his mother told him. With that, Gohan boarded and waved one last time to his mother.

When he went to the compartment that the people that the people he sat in diagon alley were sitting at. It didn't take him long to find the compartment with 3 redhead boys, a redhead girl, a brunette, a girl with black hair, a boy with black hair, and someone sleeping with a cloak on. (That's right, I made the Hogwart's express so op that it can fit that many people in one compartment). As he got in, he introduced himself. "'sup, my names Gohan, who are you guys" he said. The brunette said "I'm Hermione". The two older redhead boys said in unison "i'm fred, and he's george, try not to get us mixed up" . This caused Gohan to laugh. The younger redhead boy was ron. The young redhead girl was ginny. He noticed that she blushed when she introduced herself. The black-haired girl said that she was Videl Satan. (He grimaced at that). Last, the black-haired boy was Harry Potter. After all that, gohan asked, "Who's the dude with the cloak?". They all responded with an "I don't know." "Maybe we should taze him awake" the twins suggested. (A/N for those who don't know, it's kind of like when people jab you on the sides right under the ribs it f*cking hurts). Fred (who was next to the cloaked person) moved on the unsuspecting victim. When he was millimeters away, The figure took of his cloak and put him in a headlock. Everyone in the room was needless to say-shocked that someone moved that quickly. He had large musceles. Not steroid huge but muscles that was appropriate for his tall build. He had high cheek bones and spiky hair like gohans but his hair was tinted with red and so were his black irises.

_Videl's POV_

After he moved, I questioned him. "Who are you and how did you move so quickly?" I asked. "My name is ryan and I have litterally been training inmartial arts since the day I was born." Then the others asked him questions. After 5 minutes, I asked, what year are you in because I have never seen you here before?"

His response was " That's because I had to skip a year do to some...business."

_Ginny's POV_

When she first met Harry, she thought that he was cute. But she met two people cuter than Harry, Gohan and Ryan. She wasn't sure who she was going to choose so she decided to make the first move.

_Narrator's POV_

After all the introductions, they were normally chatting. Then the woman with the food trolly came in. "Would you like something to eat dearies?" she asked. Ryan bought 4 chocolate frogs, and a box of Jelly beans. While Gohan bought piles upon piles of food. After forty minutes, they arrived at Hogwarts. That's when the first years including Gohan and Ryan went to the boats to get to hogwarts.

Next: the sorting ceremony


End file.
